A New Adventure
by MrLogic
Summary: Naruto a pokemon trainer travelling in kalos region ,However an encounter with Hunters leading to Death, he finds himself in a new world not like his own. How will he handle this new world? And how will the wizards of Fiore handle this strange new person with even stranger abilities? Where mythical creatures and Mages with fascinating powers and Evil live. New family and friends.


It's a three way crossover. Pokemon x naruto x fairy tail.

A challenge for all of you

**A New ****Adventure -****Naruto x Pokemon x Fairy tail **

Summary: Naruto a pokemon trainer travelling in kalos region ,However an encounter with Hunters leading to Death, he finds himself in a new world not like his own. How will he handle this new world? And how will the wizards of Fiore handle this strange new person with even stranger abilities? Where mythical creatures and Mages with fascinating powers and Evil live. New family and friends. Life lessons to learn.

Naruto Uzumaki born in johto via Pokemon universe. Naruto has travelled throughout the Kalos region during his travels unfortunately naruto dies in a accident involving brutal battle with pokemon hunters. Naruto found himself in a new world after his death, he thought he had been given a second chance to live later Naruto finds out that he can use Takeover magic all the pokemon that he befriended from all regions. Now he lives his life in magnolia. As a independent mages they completing jobs from guilds without joining . Hunting dark mages, or other side jobs.

Personality - Naruto will have the same Persona but wanted add some Greyish persona Smart,  
Timeline  
For the timeline I was thinking Naruto should arrive in earthland year X783 A few Months after Lisanna death his age will be 18 The story will be canon so nothing will travel throughout Fiore and build up his strength and travelling during the course aids Fairy Tail, Until Battle of Fairy Tail X784 arc helping defeating Laxus guild then later on joining them while working as a Mercenary.

**A/N : Naruto won't start as overpowered mages however his strength will grow as the story progress.  
****Naruto Magic**

**Caster Magic**

**Takeover Magic. **

**Pokémon Takeover Magic** \- In the beginning Naruto will think that his pokemon is missing but later figures out that he can turn into them.

Takeover magic - pokemon soul.  
When Naruto enters any Pokemon state he undergoes through one changes . The first Changes is his voice changes to be the exact toae as the pokemon.  
This takeover magic have two stages. I'll also say that in this story,Pokemon can use more than four moves,but not Unlimited number.  
Full-Body Take Over - Naruto will have the ability to transform into Pokemon especially given the moves that pokemon learn, along with their abilities and hidden abilities, like Lucario's Aura If Naruto in Poke Form were to evolve his magic will be boasted. Naruto can also use Mega evolution but it will nearly drain his Magic to zero but the Evolution will have a Time limit of 10 minutes.  
Partial Take Over: The transformations could be partial, you know like gain only some of the features such as claws etc and the like but also optionally.

Pokemon Team

Electivire - Electric type

Greninja - Water/dark type

Infernape - Fire/fighting

Sceptile - Grass

Lucario - Steel/fighting

Alakazam - Psychic

Golurk- Ground/Ghost type

Dragonite =Flying/Dragon type.

For his magic arsenal I didn't want naruto to have just one magic so I decided more than one.  
**Transformation Magic-**

**Wind Magic-**

**Letter Magic - Leans from Levy**

**-Solid Script Magic - **********L******eans from Levy**  
The user materializes solid words in their depicted form (i.e. writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent.  
-**Orient Solid Script Magic- By Himself **

It is a Magic very similar to Solid Script, in the sense that it allows the caster to create words midair and use them for various effects. However, instead of English words Orient Solid Script creates words written in Japanese kanji. Spells of this particular Magic can also be performed with either hand movements or an object

**Teleportation Magic**\- This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye.

**Clone Magic**\- A Magic that allows the user to make copies of themself, Like Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
**Paring**

Naruto x Juvia x Hisui.

Given her beauty and strong personality, I thought that Hisui would be ideal to pair Naruto with. Despite that she is a princess, Hisui can use magic (She's a Celestial Spirit mage, like Lucy and Yukino). She have a strong and tough personality to be a leader (like Erza), yet she does have a soft, gentle, and caring side. I had read a few fics where Naruto was paired with Hisui, and I enjoyed them very much same goes for Juvia. I think Naruto and Juvia will make a cute couple. She might drive him up the wall with being over obsessed with him as well as speaking in the third-person, yet Naruto will take her love in stride. I just can't help but to want to pair them together.

**Please No Harems **\- It's been Overused too many times so please just a normal three way relationship,

If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me so I can post an Announcement.


End file.
